The Chronicles of Hailey
by MCMGlove
Summary: A young, strong woman starts to question her job as a merc when she runs into Riddick. What's Johns gonna think about this?
1. Preface

Quick note: Hi all! I'm Amber. 

This story is a direct result of my love for Cole Hauser and Vin Diesel. Lol

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters except Hailey. If I did, you would not be reading this story because I'd be locked in my bedroom. *wink wink* This story was influenced greatly by The Chronicles of Riddick, and a little bit from Pitch Black. I don't own any of the ideas or names from those stories. Please don't sue me! (Also, some of the planet names are not going to match for their original use in the movie. Please don't yell at me, I know how the movies go, I love them with a passion. The time line is also not a factor because good old Johns is alive. Whoot!)

This is my first story, be nice? Thank you so much for reading! It probably sucks, but I appreciate you reading non-the less. Haha

**The Chronicles of Hailey**

**Preface**

With a heave and sigh, he lifted himself onto the burning cliff. The sun was hot, not that he couldn't handle it, Helion Prime beat this heat by thousands. He stretched the sore muscles that ran down his back and blinked behind his goggles. Rubbing sand off the lenses, he gazed at the surrounding desert before him. Red sand coated the mounds and cliffs that stuck out randomly against the horizon. Miles away, in one of the many caverns a head, was the reason they were there, a just reason for coming to this good for nothing planet. A sudden gust of dry, hot dirt snapped him back into reality, as it blow by his facing having the effect almost like razor burn. Shallow breathing filled his ears as he stood there looking for the best possible way to the caves.

"Riddick." The voice was stern, but strained. He blinked again, this time letting out a single chuckle. Richard B. Riddick. That name alone made most people tremble with fear. So how was it that the only one he could ever give a damn about was a stubborn woman? Women feared him, everyone feared him. Frankly, he took that as a complement. He always knew he'd meet his match one day it was practically inevitable. He just never thought it would be her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much to everyone who read the first part of my story. :D**

**Just a little reminder, the time lines and the character are all over the place. Haha that's what David Twohy gets for putting some of my favorite characters in different movies. **

**I don't own anything, except Hailey that is. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

"What's the target?" came an eager young voice from the front of the skiff.

"Can someone give her a sedative or something? She is driving me crazy." Christina had just woke up and she was none to happy. Hailey stuck her tongue out at her as she took her seat in the pilot's chair.

"Convict, tracking him to the UV system. Name-James Henry. This guy is a real charmer, committed four or five counts of murder." Tombs, the skiff's owner and captain explained in his signature raspy voice.

Hailey felt a sense of excitement, almost giddy, as the pair booted up the system and prepared to launch. This was the reason she became a merc in the first place, being a bad guy, catching the bad guy, and getting paid for it. The simple thrill of a challenge was enough to make her put up with all the bullshit. In all honesty, Hailey loathed mercs and their undeniable lack of morals, but she could not deny loving the adrenaline rush she got from the chase.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, old man." Hailey glanced to her right sending her only mentor a smile. Tombs got up and walked over to Hailey's station to check the system one last time. Playfully tugging on Hailey's brunette locks, which she had tightly pulled up in a ponytail, Tombs gave the go-a-head, "Let's go get the is asshole."

Hailey gladly stepped on the gas. Tombs let out a small laugh, the soon to be woman sitting next to him was without a doubt his best partner. The others were just for back up, or for, 'shits and giggles' in Tombs' terminology. Give this group enough for one night out, they become some seriously fucking hilarious entertainment. Tombs kept Hailey as happy as possible because he knew, for the time she showed the potential; she would become his meal ticket. Don't get it wrong, he loved the kid, but fuck-forbid she find out he needed her way more then she needed him.

"Hailey, beautiful, will we be catching this son of a bitch, I don't know, today?" Tombs asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he smiled at her. With one look from her small face, he chuckled, " That's my girl."

Hailey really did hate mercs; however, there was something about Tombs that didn't make her want to show him the floor. Tombs was all right, considering. She laughed to herself; maybe it was the fact that he had taken her in when she was at her lowest. He was there when her own good-for-nothing parents weren't. Hailey's dad was a real piece of work, an abusive to say the least and her mom an addict. She celebrated the day she got away from that mess and had Tombs right there with her, sort of like a father figure. A dirty, drinking, killing, sleaze ball but a father figure non-the-less.

"Entering the UV system." Christian's now wide awake voice sounded from behind Hailey, followed by a series of technical noises indicating a shift in the atmosphere. Christian, held the position of docking pilot, but she wasn't as good as Hailey and blondie hated her for it.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Next chapter everybody. Whoot whoot! Okay, I'm not to happy with this chapter, but I've rewrote it like five times, so I hope you guys like it more then I do. I'm also making my chapters longer, thanks to so good advice. Thanks for reading! Ohh, by the way, this one is a little cheesy. Haha Also, any text with '' around it are Hailey's thoughts.

(I don't own anything, except Hailey.)

Chapter 2

When they arrived at the UV system, Hailey landed the skiff and quickly grabbed her gear.

"Go get him sweetheart." Tombs jeered giving her a soft clap on the back.

"Yeah, break a leg!" Rob added in a joking fashion.

Rob was a loud mouth bastard Tombs hooked up with somewhere along his travels. He was a piece of shit, but a good merc.

"Or both." Christian hoped under her breath. With a dirty look in Christina's direction, Hailey walked off the skiff. She soon found herself in the middle of a blizzard. Her clothes were thin, but Hailey was used to working in harsh conditions. After a couple minutes of scouting the place, Hailey found what she was looking for. She bent down to get a closer look of the tracks in the snow, and determined it was her guy. Following them for a short distance, her stumbled across a small cave, the perfect hiding place. It took Hailey all of about five minutes to bag Henry's wanna by ass. He even had the nerve to call her, "baby."

"What's is a pretty little girl like you gonna do to me?" he asked laughing, "Come on baby, just walk away."

Hailey wasted little time responding, with a swift kick down stairs.

"That's what I'm gonna do, bitch." She taunted. "What's a matter? You can dish it but you can't take it?"

Henry was laying on the floor gasping for air as Hailey put him in restraints.

"Come big boy." She teased a little more, getting him to his feet.

"Walk on you own, or I'll make you walk. Got it?" Hailey warned placing a knife to his throat. Henry nodded and started to walk. Back at the skiff, Tombs greeted Hailey with praise.

"I think that's a new record, don't you Rob?" he jawed as he helped Hailey put Henry in the holding area at the back of the skiff. Christina rolled her eyes in disgust, as she got in her chain and prepared to leave.

"We are ready when the _pilot_ is." She announced hatred dripping off every word.

With a smile, Hailey took her seat in front of Christina and got ready to take off. Their destination was now slam on the plant Enach, where Henry's bounty would be paid in full.

After collecting their money, Tombs decided the crew should celebrate.

"One of the slam guards was telling me about this local bar." He told Hailey, "Why don't we check it out?"

Even though she wasn't a big fan of drinking, Hailey did agree that they should celebrate.

"Why not? I need to relax." Hailey said with a smile for Tombs. Christina, after much insisting, was put in charge of finding the place.

"Its actually within walking distance Tombs." She stated proudly after a short chat with a local.

"Let's get to it then, follow Chris."

Hailey's blood ran hot. 'Ooo she found out where a bar was, congradu-fucking-lations.'

When the crew got to the bar, Rob wasted little time finding the women while Tombs and Christina hit the bar. Hailey, on the other hand, opted to check out her surroundings. She scanned the place looking for something of interest. Then, she saw him. Across the room, in a dark corner, sat a man drinking a beer. Focusing her eyes, Hailey noticed he had light brown hair, and quite a handsome face. She didn't mean to stare, but was caught before she could look away. He got up slowly from where he sat, almost as if not to frighten her away. His eyes locked with hers. 'Wow.' Hailey was awestruck. This stranger had the most beautiful eyes Hailey had ever seen. They were ice blue, cold but shimmering, intimidating but warm. His gaze sent shivers down her spine. Pulling herself away from those eyes, Hailey noticed the man's expression. Smiling wide, he spoke, "Hello." He said calmly, looking eyes again.

"Hi." She replied in a small voice. 'What the hell was that?' she thought, 'When have you ever been shy Hailey Rose?' She mentally slapped herself.

"My name is William Johns. What's yours?" the man asked leaning closer to get a look at the beauty before him. She was around five seven, with dark brown hair. She had on a black tank top and ripped jeans, her clothes were slightly ragged but damn she was built. Johns looked her up and down trying to determine what he liked most about her. Then he saw them. Bingo. Her eyes. She had the greenest eyes he had ever encountered. It wasn't just their color though, it was the way they sparkled. Those eyes were out of this universe.

"My name is Hailey Defoe." She answered as she extended her hand. Placing his hand in hers, Johns informed Hailey it was every nice to meet her.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a merc bar? Johns questioned.

"Well, maybe I'm here cause I'm a merc." Hailey replied dryly. She hated it when men under estimated her.

"Really?" Johns asked raising both eyebrows.

Hailey was about to get defensive when Tombs walked up.

"William J. Johns, you blue eyed devil!" Tombs yelled slapping Johns on the back.

"Tombs, you son of a bitch! How are ya man?"

Hailey turned to Tombs in disbelief, "You know him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, me and old Johns are friends from way back. Right bud?"

Johns smiled and nodded.

"This guy and I were in the merc business together for five years, before he went all legite." Tombs teased, "Look at you with your nickel slick badge and blue uniform."

Tombs gave Johns another slap on the back and then sat them all down for a drink.

"So what are you working on now?" Tombs asked taking a swing of beer.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Next chapter! This one is really short, sorry…(football Sunday, I got a late start.) Hehe Okay, so I have this story edited up to 3 chapter, the rest is in my journal and I need to rewrite it. I, in totally, have up to chapter 8. I'm working on it every chance I get though, so sit tight guys. And I know updates are slow, I'm sorry, college is kicking my butt. I'll update every chance I can. ENJOY (Thanks sooo much for reading, and the feedback. You guys are awesome!) '' signifies Hailey's thoughts.

I own nothing, except Hailey of course.

Chapter 3

Johns, fallowing Tomb's lead, took a swing of beer. He paused for a moment then spoke, "It's Riddick."

Tombs seemed to understand instantly, Hailey on the other hand, was quite confused.

"Who's Riddick?" she asked dumbly.

"Convict, murder, and a real pain in my ass." A smile crawled across his face, but Hailey could see the rage in his eyes.

"Sounds like easy money." Hailey challenged letting her arrogance get the best of her. "Need some help tracking him down?"

Johns looked at Hailey with a bewildered expression, then his laughter filled the room.

"Thanks, but no thanks darlin'. He's way out of your league." Johns told her, his laughter subsisting, "Riddick just escaped from a double max prison, and he's beyond dangerous."

Hailey often wondered why good-looking men tended to be complete dickheads.

"How do _you _know that he is out of my league? You don't know anything about me." Hailey said incredulously.

"Riddick's killed at least fifty people, and those are just the bodies he left to be found." Johns warned her, he seemed to be studying her face for a reaction. 'Is he trying to scare me?' Dickhead move number two!'

"Ha! Is that suppose to make me shiver with fear? I've killed people too Johns, so you gotta hit me with something a little bit better. Cause honestly, I'm not impressed." A cocky smile was sitting on her full red lips. Johns then looked away from Hailey and focused on Tombs.

"Where'd you find this one? She seems like a hand full." He asked now returning Hailey's smile. 'That smile is amazing. To bad it's on the lips of a stupid SOB.'

Tombs sensing the tension, just laughed, "You have no idea." He replied as he stood up from the table, putting his arm around Hailey in the process.

"We can help catch this Riddick. Hailey is my very best."

Johns said nothing; he just raised his beer in a toast.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you guys sooo much for reading my story. It means a lot to me. There is chapter 4! Finally. I'm revising as I go, so I apologize for any mistakes. I've changed a large amount of the details to make it more interesting. (For some reason description has never been my strength.) '' signifies Hailey's thoughts.

I unfortunately own nothing. Except Hailey. :)

ENJOY

Chapter 4

Hailey was hell bent on proving to Johns that she was better than him. At any cost. That's why she didn't let anyone help her track down Riddick, not even Tombs. After a couples days of hard work Hailey finally got a break and tracked Riddick to a planet that wasn't even on the grid.

Tombs shot a smile Johns' way, "Told you she was my best." He jawed.

"She hasn't caught him yet, Tombs." Johns warned.

'That son of a whore.' Hailey thought as she plotted a course to the planet the harbored her prize. 'I'll show him.' She had never wanted to prove somebody wrong so bad, but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was that cocky attitude. Johns walked around like nothing was out of his reach, like he was the reason people got out of bed in the morning, like no one could live without him. Well, Hailey was there to prove otherwise.

"What's a matter Johns? Getting nervous that I'm about to take down the big bad criminal all by myself? How long have you been chasing this guy, like your whole life? I bet it really kills you that it's only gonna take me a max of three day to take this loser down." Hailey teased.

She actually couldn't believe how much shit she was talking, she usually let her victories go in silence because getting the job done was celebration enough. Not this time. She wanted to make sure Johns knew whom he was dealing with, Hailey Rose Defoe.

When they arrived on the planet Hailey and four mercs that Tombs had pick up at the bar went to find Riddick. They would have went to get him a lot earlier but there was a long debate between Tombs and Hailey on the number of her team. Tombs had originally wanted Hailey to take ten guys to get Riddick for a safety precaution. Hailey was having none of that. She wanted to go alone. After much deliberation, Hailey gave in. She had to hand it to the old man, he was way more stubborn then she was, and that was saying something. As they set out to look for Riddick's potential hiding places, the group came across a cave.

"I think we should check it out." Hailey told her team, as she took her knife from its holster on her ankle.

"Are you crazy? It's really dark in there." One of the members of the group said in outrage.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetheart? Are boys afraid of the dark?" Hailey poked fun and the cowards that Tombs had sent with her. 'I really probably should save the taunting thing for Johns though.' She thought. 'Fucking Johns, he pisses me off even when he isn't around.'

"There are five of us and one of him, you will be okay big guy." Hailey stated ending the argument.

However, it wasn't long after she spoke those words that she choked on them. Only two made it out of the cave, one being Hailey, the other a boy barely twenty trying out his trade as a merc. Hailey was sure by the look on his face he was quickly changing his mind about his profession. Riddick ghosted three guys and Hailey never even got a glimpse of him. Hailey couldn't believe she had made it out herself, but she was kinda disappointed she did. Now she would have to go back to the ship and listen to Johns. It was a good five minutes before Hailey talked herself out of just going back into the cave and letting Riddick finish her.

"Come on kid. Let's go back to the ship, and live to fight another day." Hailey told the young man who was slowly be surely regaining his composure.

Johns wasted little time when Hailey walked in.

"Look at you." He said, his eyes glued to Hailey.

"What's wrong Billy bad-ass? Did someone steal your cookie?" Johns could barely speak without a hint of laughter in every word.

Hailey was not in the mood. She grabbed her knife that was at her ankle and the other she kept on her hip and forcefully held one to Johns' throat, and the other to his stomach. Johns showed no surprise or hesitation at all. She was quick, but so was Johns. In the time it took for Hailey to do so, Johns' had un-holstered his gun and pressed it to Hailey's forehead. They both stood there, staring, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Children! Play nice for Christ sake! Can we please find a way to catch this merc killing fucker?!" Tombs pleaded.

Neither of them flinched. 'What's keeping me from slitting his arrogant throat?' Hailey questioned to herself. Probably the same reason Johns hadn't blown her brains out. Those eyes. They were both hypnotized by each other, even though not Johns or Hailey would admit to it, even if their lives depended on it.

"If you question my abilities one more time, I will NOT hesitate to cut your throat and walk through your blood." She challenged removing her knives and backing up slowly toward her chair in the ship.

Johns' only response was a loud, "HA!" He lowered his gun and went to the back of the ship, being careful not to take his eyes of Hailey the whole time. Hailey, now back at her chair, picked up the closest thing to her and threw it in frustration.

"Watch it bitch!!" Christina yelled diving out of the way of the flying object.

"Let's go to Mythalina. It's close and we can get a hot meal and a good nights rest." Tombs said putting his hand on Hailey's shoulder. There was no objection from Hailey at all. She needed to calm down, and a shower wouldn't be so bad either.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey hey! Chapter 5! Okay, so…I absolutely hate the beginning of this chapter and I've rewritten it at least five times. Blah. Anyway, this chapter contains the first sexy scene of this story. (Sorry to be like five years old but I'm really kinda embarrassed about it.) Haha Sorry if it sucks! I really tried.

(Ohh, and by the way, if anyone has suggestions for plant names I would be more then happy to hear them. I am sooo bad at making them up. Lol)

I don't own anything thing except Hailey. '' signify Hailey's thoughts.

Thanks again for reading you guys! And for the reviews! I love it!

ENJOY

CHAPTER 5

When they reached Mythalina, Tombs found the team a place to stay. He rented them each a room at a little hotel at the edge of a major city on the planet. Hailey was more then thrilled to get in her room and be alone. She also wasted no time getting in the shower. The hot water felt amazing as she let it run over her sore muscles. The team had been traveling for five days solid, and she desperately needed this. When she got out, she got ready for bed, putting on a pair of black booty shorts and a tank top. She was sitting in bed with her back up against the headboard, reading a book, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said looking up from her book. Hailey's smile almost instantly turned to a frown when she realized who walked in. You guessed, huge smile and all, Johns.

"What do you want?" Hailey hissed putting her book down on the bed. He didn't respond. Instead, he walked to the side of the bed she was laying on and sat next to her. Before she could protest Johns put his right arm over her body and was now looking at her, his face inches from hers.

"Get. Out." She ordered through clinched teeth. He didn't even flinch, he's eyes just got brighter as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"You know you don't want me to leave." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 'Oh, now he's a mind reader. Cocky SOB.' Hailey grabbed Johns' shoulders and tried pushing him away, but the angle she was at was making it difficult for her to get leverage on him. He wouldn't budge. Hailey was begging to lose her temper.

"JOHNS! Get away fr-…" His lips crashing into hers cut off Hailey's rant. He kissed her roughly, which sent Hailey into total and complete shock. However, she was sharp enough not to react. She was under no circumstances going to let him have this moment. 'He might think he's a player, but I got news for him.' Hailey was not about to feed his already enormous ego. The only way she was going to kiss him is if it was on her terms. After Johns' got the hint that Hailey was going to play along he decide on a different approach.

"Hailey, you know you want to kiss me." He whispered putting his forehead against hers. She just sat there, at this point not able to respond. 'Where was this coming from? When have I ever been speechless?' She thought to herself. The only thing she could think of were those beautiful eyes staring at her with intense passion. Determined to get some kind of reaction, Johns positioned his lips in front of Hailey's, were they barely touched. His tongue moved lightly along her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. Hailey was praying that he didn't notice what he had done, but she had no such luck. He smiled wide.

"See baby? I know you want me."

Johns didn't know what hit him. As soon as the word "baby" escaped his lips Hailey was enraged. She proceeded to slap him across the face, taking him by complete surprise. Johns drew back in disbelief. There was more then one reason Hailey tried to be as tough as possible, one was her family, or the lack there of, and the other was her past history with men. Hailey had just got out of a relationship, the only relationship she had ever had, and her ex-boyfriend would call her baby, even after he had beat the shit out of her. He'd say things like, "Sorry baby" or "I'll never hit you again baby" and every time it was a lie. It was an understatement to say Hailey despised that word.

"Don't ever call me that. I'm not your baby, and I'm not weak." She warned Johns who had regained his cool. Hailey expected him to get up and leave, and she couldn't blame him. But before Hailey knew it, he had grabbed both her wrists. She was waiting for him to hit her, she couldn't help it, and it was something she expected for men now. Hailey would be ready to fight though, she was always ready to defend herself, from anything. However, instead he pulled her toward him gently never taking his eyes away from hers. With a small smile, he kissed her again. This time, Hailey gave in. Johns broke the kiss only to push Hailey back onto the bed. He than began to kiss her jaw line as he made his way to her neck. He grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head to the side a little so that her neck was exposed. Hailey let out a loud moan as Johns sank his teeth into her flesh. She was trying really hard not to enjoy it, but she couldn't help it. 'Ugh. I hate him.' Hailey didn't hate him though, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Told you." Johns said his voice full of confidence. 'He had to say something. Gah!'

"Shut up!" Hailey demanded as she pulled him back into a kiss. Johns then began running his hands over her body, felling her curves. He was just about to remove her shirt when he heard the doorknob start to turn.

"Hey Hailey bunny, do you-…" Tombs went silent. Johns was scrambling to move away from Hailey as fast as he could, but in the process he fell off the bed. Hailey shot up and pulled her shirt down. Her face was on fire.

"What do you need Tombs?" she asks avoiding eye contact. It didn't matter though, Tombs was focused on Johns.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he yelled in outrage.

"Tombs! It's okay, I didn't tell him no.." Hailey mumbled. 'I defiantly should have gone back into the cave and let Riddick kill me. Now I'm going to die of embarrassment.'

"You didn't?" Tombs asked dumbly, and slightly embarrassed himself.

"I'm sorry William, I just…Well I jumped to a conclusion.."

Johns just shrugged it off, "No harm, no fuel." He said coolly with a smile. Hailey wanted to smack it off his face. 'Damn him.'

"Well…I'm just gonna go.." Tombs turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" Hailey nearly shouted, jumping out of bed. She had to get out of there. Johns, from his seat on the floor, looked up at her and nearly giggled. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. 'If I don't leave I might stab him." Hailey thought as she matched his smile with the dirtiest look she could muster.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry for the gaps between posts. I'm making a lot of progress though; I've finally got a chapter with Riddick in it. It's about time. However, the chapter I'm speaking of is like chapter 10 or 11. Haha Anyway, here is chapter 6.

As always, I don't own anything except Miss Hailey Rose Defoe. ''signifies Hailey's thoughts.

(Oh, and fair warning, there is a lot of cursing in this chapter. Well at least it's a lot compared to the other chapters. Lol)

ENJOY

Chapter 6

Hailey spent the rest of the week trying anything and everything to avoid Johns. Mostly because they were no closer to finding Riddick then a duck was to wearing a tutu. She didn't want to hear about her failure as a merc, or how much she wanted him. 'Cocky son of a bitch. How the Hell does he know what I want?' Hailey was lost in thought, which was typical ever since Johns showed up, while she tried to fix a handle on one of the ships cargo boxes. Hailey was hard at work when Johns' finally caught up to her. She unfortunately couldn't avoid him forever.

"Hey there, rough day?" He said trying to get her to look at him. With reluctance she turned her head his way. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was tight fit, and blue jeans. Hailey couldn't help but notice how good he looked; to bad he was here to insult her.

"You could say that." She said as a bead of sweat ran down her neck, "It was just a miscalculation, I'll find him soon."

He walked over to her and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. He took a second to look her over, then he placed his hand on her left hip were her tank top separated from her jeans. Taking the time to notice, he saw that she had a tattoo of a beautiful rose that weaved into her side. Hailey caught him staring and decided to give him a wake up call.

"What the hell?" Johns yelled as the cold water from Hailey's water bottle hit him in the face. Hailey smiled, "It's rude to stare."

Johns, who had seemed to be in a good mood, snapped out of it quickly.

"If you are Tombs' best, I'd hate to see his worst." He whispered in her ear laughing, that cocky smile stuck like glue to his light red lights. That was the wrong thing to say, especially with the mood she was in. Hailey lost it. With one swift motion Hailey kicked Johns square in the chest. 'Damn that felt good.' The end product was Johns laid out flat on his ass looking up at Hailey with a dumbfounded expression. 'Bitch!' After a few seconds Johns' look turned from surprise to anger, Hailey however, could have cared less.

"Feel better?" Johns said in a dangerous tone not moving from his position on the floor.

"Much better actually." She said turning back to the handle that needed fixing.

"Good," Johns said, his voice on the edge of a whisper, "cause that's as close as you are going to get in actually succeeding at something-..." Johns began to taunt, but Hailey who had placed her boot firmly on his throat cut him off.

"Watch your mouth." She warned pressing down on his vocal cords. However, Hailey had taken for granted Johns' physical state too many times. He was baiting her, and this time he was ready. Johns' seizing the opportunity had grabbed Hailey's foot and twisted her around using her own weight against her. It was quite impressive, even though Hell would freeze over before she admitted it. Hailey found herself face first up against the wall of the ship before she knew what hit her.

"Let go of me, now!" Hailey demanded. She expected a fight or at least a sarcastic remark, but she got neither. Johns, with a chuckle, simply let her go. Hailey turned around slowly; she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"Why are you so defensive toward me?" he asked leaning his arm on the wall next to her. 'Is he retarded?'

"What?!" You question my skill every fucking day, and you are wondering why I'm defensive?" Hailey shot back with a question of her own. To which only made him laugh. 'Oh my god. I'm going to kill him.'

"It's nothing personal Hail." 'Hail?? Where did that come from? It was kinda cute…NO, snap out of it Hailey!' He had to just be messing with her now. He had a point though, Hailey never got defensive like this. How could this asshole get a rise out of her? She didn't know the answer; all she knew was that Johns was damn good at playing mind games.

"Nothing personal?" Hailey yelled, "Well then _William _what is it? Please enlighten me."

Johns moved away from the wall and walked forward, getting as close as he could to Hailey without touching her. He looked extremely focused, his gaze intense. Suddenly, however, his expression changed, and to Hailey's dismay, that fucking stupid amazing smile she hated to love was back. 'Why?!' She was seconds away from punching him straight in the mouth, but he spoke before she could.

"Because you are really sexy when you're angry." Was all he said, and then he walked away. Hailey couldn't even move. 'Are fucking kidding me right now?'

Hailey couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the day. A part of her wanted to find Johns and beat him, but another part of her wanted…well she was Hell bent on ignoring that part of her. Hailey swear after her less then pretty break up with her boyfriend that she would never let herself get hurt like that again. Let's face it; even though he was easy on the eyes she knew Johns was a heartbreaker. He had player written all over him. Plus, he had a dark side to him, Hailey could tell, there was a whole other Johns behind those blue eyes. 'Agh! Why do I fall for losers?' It was a question she had asked herself time and time again. Then, at that moment she realized a painful truth, she always found herself interested in the bad guy. Hailey took this time to curse herself for a while and give Johns a break.

"Hey kid…you okay?" Tombs asked looking at Hailey. She had checked the system three times on the ship while lost in thought. 'God! Johns made her look like an idiot even when he wasn't trying to.'

"I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking."

A loud laugh echoed from the back of the ship. 'Words cannot describe how much I hate him.' Hailey thought turning in her chair toward the source of the laughter.

"I take it that you can't multitask then?" Johns asked still laughing. Hailey ignored him. It took everything she had, but she ignored him. Two can play that game.

"So Tombs, I think I have a location on Riddick." Hailey said not looking at Johns.

"I knew you could do it, that's my girl. Where's the douche bag hiding?" Tombs asked giddy as could be.

"Sherbis." Hailey said with no emotion.

"Are you sure?" Rob chimed in; all of them had heard stomach-turning stories about that place.

"Don't question me." Hailey warned.

Tombs could see the humiliation that Johns was putting her through was getting to her more then she was letting on, so he stepped in.

"If Hailey says this dirt bag is on Sherbis, then that's where he is. You got that?" Tombs asked with a growl.

"Got it boss." Rob answered quietly.

"Alright boys and girls, let's do this." Tombs said with a smile and a wink for Hailey. As they all strapped on their seatbelts, Hailey couldn't help but smile back. At least one man was always there for her.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello all! I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Thanks to everyone reading, and I really appreciate the reviews. Next chapter actually has Riddick in it. Haha So all you have to do is get through this one and Riddick there will be! (oh and I didn't have time to look over this really well so I apologize for any mistakes.)

As always, I own nothing except Hailey. '' signifies Hailey's thoughts.

ENJOY!

Chapter 7

There was an uneasy feeling running through Hailey as the crew plotted a course to Sherbis.

"You okay Hail?" It was Johns.

'Again with the Hail thing, this man is going to drive me crazy.'

"I'm fine. _Why?_" Hailey asked firmly, but with a hint of curiosity. He seemed concerned about her.

'Nah, it's probably just you jumping to conclusions again, knock it off Hailey!'

"Well, you seem…off. Is something wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes.

'Wow. He really is concerned. Can this guy pick an emotion? Good lord.'

Hailey let out a long sigh.

"I'm just nervous about this planet. Riddick isn't gonna be our only problem, I'm sure of it." She confessed.

Not a second after Hailey voiced her problem, she was wishing she never opened her mouth. Johns' look of concern turned into that obnoxious grin.

"What? You don't think you can handle it?" Johns' questioned, trying with all his might not to laugh.

'Ah!!'

Not only did she want to kill him, she wanted to make him suffer in the process.

"I never said that." Hailey was shaking with anger. Johns, seeing that his plan to piss her off had worked, went into a fit of laughter.

"You know I'm just kidding Hail," his blue eyes shinning as he spoke, "Everything is going to be okay." He assured her with a smile as he rubbed her shoulder.

'Why do I believe him?'

Hailey was livid. Not only did her make a fool out of her, but he had her believing everything he said. Well, she would be damned if he was going to get the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I know that, and I don't need your reassurance." Hailey snapped, pulling away from him.

"Whatever you say, Hail." He said with a wink as he turned to leave.

'If he calls me Hail one more time….'

Later on that day the crew gathered together to think of a plan of attack for when they got to the planet.

"We could get a team of five and scout the area with bloodhounds?" Rob suggested. Tombs snorted in disgust.

"Oh yeah smart one. Cause a team of five really works with this guy. The first go around was a success on our part for sure."

Rob lowered his head in defeat.

"Idiot." Tombs said shaking his head.

The next plan of attack was Christina's idea; "We should get a large group and search one area of the planet at a time."

It was Johns' turn to be disgusted.

"I'm more then positive that is the worst idea I've ever heard." He spat.

"Why's that?" Christina asked looking quite offended.

"Because it's mass suicide." Hailey said, cutting Johns off from what ever he was about to say, no doubt it was something beyond rude.

"Unless your plan is to let Riddick have a shot to take us all out at one time." She continued staring Christina down. Johns had a smile on his face that wouldn't quit. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that he took Hailey's intelligence for granted more often then not. She was the only woman he knew that understood tactical procedure.

"We need to get three or four highly trained groups and do a wide area search." Hailey stated shooting a look at Tombs, waiting for approval.

"Sounds like a fucking good plan to me." Tombs laughed as he put an arm around his number one girl.

"I agree." Johns added. Hailey's mouth fell open.

'Did he just say I agree? Did hell just freeze over?!'

"Let's get some sleep boys and girls, we got work to do tomorrow." Tombs ordered as he walked to his quarters. Still thinking about what Johns said, which seemed to be all she could think about these days, Hailey went to her room to try and get some sleep, she knew she was going to need it. However, that plan failed miserably. Not five minutes after Hailey got to her room there was a knock at her door. Hailey answered it and immediately regretted it.

'Why?!'

"Johns…." Was all she managed to say before he pressed his lips against hers. This time, for some reason beyond Hailey, she put up no argument. He pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her hips, putting his warm hands under her shirt.

'Damn it!' Hailey thought once again.

"Wow, that's the second time my touch has given you chills." Johns boasted.

'He always has to talk. Shut up for once!'

Hailey didn't respond to his arrogant comment, instead she just grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him deeply.

'That shut him up. Ha.'

She began to trace the muscles in his shoulders, slowly moving her hands downward until she found the bottom of his shirt. She removed it and continued to fallow the curve of muscle, her hands greeted with the warmth of Johns' skin. Hailey then stumbled across something. She broke away from the passionate kiss she was engaged in and looked Johns in his baby blue eyes.

"What's that?" Hailey asked bluntly. Hailey prided herself on being smart and indepent, but even she sometimes forgot to think before she spoke.

"Nothing." John seethed, moving for his shirt that was laying on the ground.

"Johns, wait…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Hailey pleaded.

"No, you weren't thinking." Johns said with venom in his voice as he put his shirt back on, coving a medium size scar that ran vertical on the right side of his lower back. The scar was raised and was the only flaw on Johns' perfect back.

"Johns…I didn't mean-.." but Hailey wasn't able to finish her sentence. Johns had left, slamming the door as hard as he could on Hailey's apology.

'Way to go Hailey Rose. Way to go.'

The next day Hailey decided that she should go back to her plan of ignoring Johns, mainly for his sake, to give him space. Too bad her plans that involved Johns never worked out the way she wanted them to. While she was sitting in the main cabin of the ship trying to gather her thoughts before the search Johns walked through the door. Usually Hailey would have just gave him a quick glance and then made herself look busy, but not this time. Her jaw dropped and she was intently staring at Johns before she could stop herself. Johns was shirtless, showing off his gorgeous body. As he walked through the room, not doubt on his way back to his quarters, he threw a towel over his shoulder. His hair was wet, and the fresh smell of soap filled the room. As Hailey continued to stare, she noticed that Johns' tight fitting jeans were slightly ripped at the bottom.

'Why is he so good looking? I hate him. It's decided.'

He probably would have never noticed Hailey because she was sitting in a dark corner, (so no one would bother her) however during her, lets face it, drool fest the water bottle that she was holding slipped out of her hand. There was a loud thud fallowed by, "Son of a bitch!" Hailey was none to happy with herself. Johns must have been startled, because he jump.

"Sorry…" Hailey said quietly.

'Great. Why do I have some strange obsession with making a fool out of myself every time this man is anywhere near me?'

"What are you doing back there?" Johns asked after he had regained his composure.

"Umm..I…I was clearing my head before the search." Hailey blurted out, being 100% honest.

Johns simply responded with, "Oh" as he pick up the towel he dropped when Hailey surprised him.

'Oh? That's all? He must really be pissed.' She couldn't help but frown. However, Hailey started to worry too soon. When Johns retrieved his towel he shot a smile her way.

"Do you often put yourself in time out when preparing for an assignment?" he asked in the most sarcastic tone he could manage.

Hailey's jaw dropped once again. Johns raised his eyebrows, his smile growing wider.

"Ugh! You are such a bitch." Hailey yelled playfully as she got up and made her way to the door. As she passed by Johns, he caught her left wrist and pulled her toward him. Hailey then rested her hands on his chest as he once more grabbed her hips. They just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Hailey for the first time in who knows how long actually felt safe. Johns was the first to move from their embrace, placing Hailey's left hand on the small of his back. 'The scar.'

"Johns…" Hailey started, but was quickly cut off by Johns gently placing his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I over reacted last night Hails."

A smile creped over her lips.

The hand that Johns was using to cover Hailey's mouth had now moved to her hair, pushing it behind her ear. Hailey traced the scar on Johns' back with her finger, she was about to speak when Tombs entered the room.

"Are you two smooching again?" he teased making Hailey go dark red with embarrassment. Tombs was like a father to her, and this was just weird.

"Do you need something?" Hailey ask him shooting a dirty look his way.

"The teams are ready, so put a shirt on Romeo," he said motioning to Johns, "and let's do this."

Johns laughed and went to get ready. Meanwhile, Hailey was trying anything and everything to clear her head, but had little success. When it was time to go, Hailey, Johns, and Tombs each lead a team of ten to hunt down Riddick. Johns and Tombs' teams took the open land to the east and west, Hailey's team took the forest area to the north. The plan was to meet in the middle, hopefully with one of them capturing Riddick.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews and suggestions. They make me happy! Haha So, guess who's in this chapter? Riddick! Whoot!

As always, sadly I own nothing, except Hailey that is.

ENJOY

Chapter 8

The search proved to be nothing more then a complete waste of time at first. Hailey couldn't believe how much effort one man was making them put into finding him. If they did find Riddick, which seemed very unlikely at the current point in time, Hailey didn't know whether she should complement him for being so resourceful, or if she should just kick him in the face.

'Definitely should go with option two.' Hailey thought as the branches from several trees scratched against her legs. Hailey's team was almost to the center of the forest before they finally found a clue to Riddick's whereabouts. A footprint in a clearing of the forest lightened Hailey's mood significantly.

"Alright, let's slit up. You five go that way," Hailey ordered pointing right, "and you four go that way." She finished pointing to the left.

'I'll go this way.' She thought.

Hailey was referring to the direction of the footprint.

"You sure that's a good idea Hailey?" Rob asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a good idea Rob. Why?" Hailey snapped.

"Well it's just…I know Tombs wouldn't want you to go off on your own and if something happens to you-…." Rob was almost frantic as he spoke.

"Calm down. Jesus. I'll be fine. And besides, Tombs isn't here. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" Hailey asked with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess." Rob sighed; he knew he wasn't winning this fight.

"Unless you guys find something let's meet back here in two hours. Remember, if you spot anything that remotely looks like Riddick radio Johns, Tombs, or me. You got it?" Hailey asked making sure her team was ready one last time before they spit up. They nodded to let her know they understood, and went their separate ways. Hailey then began to walk in the direction of the footprint. It wasn't long after the others left that she finally found what she was looking for, well more like he found her.

"I thought they'd never leave." A deep voice said from behind her. Hailey nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned quickly, knife at the ready, but she saw no one.

"Come out and face me Riddick!" she yelled, "Unless…unless you are scared." Hailey added smiling slightly. The words barely escaped her lips as a thunderous laugh filled the empty forest.

"Me?" he questioned, "Scared?"

Hailey was about to say something sarcastic again but she didn't get the chance. She was suddenly knocked to the ground, her knife skipping across the dirt and landing near the roots of a huge pine tree. Riddick had pinned her face down and was now leaning over her right shoulder, his lips inches from her ear.

"I think you are the one that's scared of me." He said pressing his body to hers.

"Ha, you wish." Hailey said as fierce as she could, thrashing violently trying to get out of his grasp. Riddick's body weight was making it hard for her to breath, but she wasn't about to let him know that. He chuckled as he lifted up the black goggles that were covering his eyes. Even from the angle that Hailey was at, she could still see the purple tent in them that made them shine.

"Are you sure about that Hailey? You aren't even a little scared of me?" He questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Hailey asked trying to keep her voice steady. She was starting to calm down, relaxing her body under Riddick's.

"Oh, I know a lot more then that Hailey." He boasted.

'Good, keep talking. That will give me some time to figure out a plan.' Hailey thought as she started to access every possible way out of her predicament. She soon decided to keep him talking long enough to reach the spare knife she kept strapped to her side.

"What do you mean?" she asked while inching her hand down to the knife holster by her hip.

"I mean I know that you are a well trained merc, you and Tombs are best buddies, oh, and I know Johns wants to fuck you." He stated, adding a chuckle at the end. By this time Hailey had finally grabbed her knife and had laid it beside her. Riddick mistook the movement for a struggle and thought nothing of it.

"Well, that's funny Riddick." Hailey said preparing to make a move.

"Why's that Hailey?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I thought I was tracking you." Hailey said threw gritted teeth as she pushed her body off the ground with all her might. This caught Riddick off guard as he rolled to the side. Hailey got up as fast as she could, knife in hand. For a moment Riddick just sat there, looking at her. Then he got up calmly, and with a smile started to clap.

"I'm impressed." He teased.

"Looks like you aren't so tough after all, Riddick." Hailey spat.

"Let's find out." He challenged taking a shiv from his pocket.

Hailey was the first to throw a punch, hitting Riddick in the jaw. It connected, but not completely. However, it did make him take a few steps back, which Hailey was proud of.

"Not bad." he said with a smile wiping the small cut her fist had made on his bottom lip. Then without warning he kicked her legs out from under her, sending her face first into the ground for a second time. She rolled over quickly as Riddick went to punch her; he ended up hitting the ground instead. Hailey then jumped up and elbowed Riddick in the side. Hailey was going to capitalize with a punch to his ribs but she had no such luck. He grabbed her fist, spinning her around and pushing her head first into a tree. The impact was enough to make her dizzy, forcing her to use the tree for balance. She couldn't get the forest to stop spinning, making her unable to mount any sort of offense. Hailey fully expected Riddick take advantage of the situation, he would be stupid not to try and finish her off right then and there. She held onto the tree for dear life, tensing her body preparing for the worst. Yet nothing happened.

'What the hell is he doing?' Hailey thought, not daring to try and move for fear of falling over.

"Riddick?" She called opening her eyes slowly. There was no answer, but Hailey could hear rustling in the brush near by. It took everything she had, but Hailey finally managed to let go of the tree long enough to turn around.

'I should have just kept holding onto the tree.' Was the only thing Hailey could think of when her blurred vision came into focus. Hailey's mind raced as an animal bigger then a bear stood in front of her. It had the body of a lion, and its teeth were visible even with its mouth shut. Hailey couldn't do anything, she just stood there, staring. The animal glared at her with hungry eyes as it began to growl. Well, she was right about one thing, Riddick was definitely not her only problem on this planet. This creature was no doubt the reason behind all of the horrible stories the crew had heard.

'Come on Hailey, think of something!'

Hailey slowly took a step to the right, bad idea. The animal growled even louder and started forward. Hailey immediately went for her knife and much to her dismay found that it was still lying on the ground where Riddick had knocked it out of her hand. She barely had time to react as the creature pounced. Hailey closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, which was all she could do. Suddenly, there was a loud yelp and a thud. Hailey opened her eyes and saw the creature on the ground, it was bleeding from its neck. She noticed as she looked closer that a shiv was sticking out of the wound. Hailey then looked up to see Riddick standing over the dead animal.

"Why did you save me?" Hailey asked in shock. Her body was shaking furiously.

"If anyone is gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." He taunted, smiling the whole time. In the distance Hailey could hear someone calling her name, it sounded like Johns.

"Do me a favor, will ya Hailey?" Riddick asked walking closer to her. Hailey, realizing she was without a weapon and in no condition to fight, began to take a few steps back, accidentally bumping into the same tree that had knocked her silly and served as her center of balance.

"I mean, I did just save your live, a simple favor wouldn't be to much to ask would it?" he asked pressing his body against hers again.

"What do you want?" she said trying not to pass out from the pain. Riddick pushed the hair from in front of Hailey's right eye behind her ear. Then, gently putting his cheek against hers he whispered softly, "Ask Johns about that scar one more time." The words seemed to be fading as Hailey fell to the ground.

"Hailey! Hailey!" Johns was trying to get her to wake up. Finally, deciding that she wasn't going to come around, he lifted her up, making sure not to hit her head on the near by trees, as he took her back to the ship.

"When you wake up, you can best believe I'm giving you all kinds of shit for this." Johns couldn't help but tease her, even if she was unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Here is chapter 9. (I sadly own nothing, except Hailey that is.) '' Means Hailey's thoughts.

ENJOY! :)

CHAPTER 9

Hailey woke up with a throbbing headache. When she opened her eyes she realized she was no longer in the forest. Looking around she also noticed that she was safe in her quarters on the ship.

'How did I get back here?' she thought trying to remember exactly what happened.

Then it hit her, the last thing she hear before she passed out, Johns' voice.

'Oh no! I'm never going to hear the end of this.'

Hailey sat up and covered her face with her hands. She was hoping, at the very least, that maybe the torture Johns was going to put her through would start after her head stopped pounding. However, not a moment to soon, Tombs walked in the room fallowed by none other then Johns himself.

'Wow, I have shitty luck.'

Hailey grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over her face.

"You know even if you suffocate yourself, I still saved your ass." Johns said with a smile on his face that was a mile wide. Hailey chucked the pillow at him as hard as she could. Unfortunately, much to Hailey's chagrin, he caught it.

"Nice try Hails." Johns taunted, tossing the pillow back onto the bed.

'I'm going to kill him. It's gonna happen.'

Hailey was so mad she couldn't even react.

"Would you two knock it off for two seconds?" Tombs yelled, making his presence known.

"I had it under control Tombs." Hailey said trying to pretend that Johns wasn't in the room. She knew exactly what Tombs outburst was about.

"Ha! Yeah Tombs. She had it completely under control. Did you know that some of the best strategies are devised while unconscious?" Johns joked, continuing to make Hailey's blood pressure rise.

"If the room wasn't spinning, I'd kill you." Hailey threatened, not a hint of doubt in her voice. Hailey would have given Johns a dirty look, but she could barely keep her eyes open.

"What happen Hailey?" Tombs demanded. He wasn't in the mood for their BS.

'Oh crap, Rob ratted me out. Bastard.'

Tombs had his serious face on; Hailey always knew she was in trouble when he made that face.

"Rob told you. Didn't he?" Hailey asked sheepishly.

"You know better then to go off on your own Hailey Rose!" Tombs fumed, kicking the bottom of Hailey's bed.

"I'm sorry Tombs. I really did have it under control, that is until Riddick got help from his buddy the tree." Hailey said rubbing the knot on the top of her head that the tree had inflicted.

"Wait. You saw Riddick?" Johns asked. His joking attitude had disappeared and anger took its place.

"Yeah, what the hell did you think happened to me?" Hailey questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Johns saw the dead animal. We just assumed you had fought it off, and then passed out from exhaustion." Tombs had regaining his cool, he couldn't stay mad at Hailey, she was his girl.

Everything was coming back to her now, the fight, the animal, and how Riddick had saved her life.

"What happened Hailey bunny? Can you remember anything?" Tombs asked again, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed from the near by desk. Hailey told them all she could recall about the fight. However, for some reason, beyond Hailey, she left out the detail of Riddick knowing all those things about her.

'I should tell them….Why didn't I tell them?'

"He saved your life?" Johns mumbled, as he started to pace back in forth in front of Hailey's bed.

"What the hell is this guy up to Johns?" Tombs implored. He looked worried.

"I don't know, man. Whatever it is it can't be good. This jackass is the master of playing mind games." Johns replied.

He had stopped pacing, and now stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Hailey could tell he was lost in thought.

"Damn it." Tombs whispered looking at Hailey.

"Alright, we gotta figure out a plan. There is no way this dumb fuck is gonna out smart us." Tombs said getting up from his chair, "Johns, you come with me. We will get the crew together and go over our options. Hailey, get some rest, I'll be back to check on you a little bit later."

As they were walking out the door, Hailey suddenly remembered something.

"Johns!" Hailey called after him.

He turned around, waiting for her to say something.

"Umm….I need to talk to you…" Hailey said nervously.

"You go ahead Tombs, I'll be right there." Johns said walking over to Hailey's bedside, taking the chair that Tombs once occupied. Tombs looked first at Hailey, then at Johns, as he lifted his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Get out Old Man!" Hailey teased. "I just need to ask Johns something." She reassured him with a smile.

Tombs let out a snort, fallowed by him muttering something under his breath. Hailey couldn't quite make it out but it sort of sounded like, "Yeah, sure." And with that he was gone.

"What is it Hailey? Did you tell Tombs you needed to ask me something to cover up you thanking me for saving you?" Johns badgered as he leaned forward and kissed Hailey's cheek.

"You wish. Douche bag." Hailey said trying not to laugh.

"Nah, seriously. What's on your mind?" He asked.

Hailey didn't give much thought to how she was going to go about this. In truth, she was completely clueless to why she was even asking him the question at all. She didn't owe Riddick anything, why would she put her friendship with Johns in jeopardy like this?

'Maybe it's because he saved your life Hailey. Like it or not.'

"Umm…" She stammered.

"Hails. Just spit it out." Johns told her. He looked concerned.

"Okay. Here it goes. After Riddick saved me, he told me to ask you a question." Hailey said, trying to keep Johns as calm as possible. The very mention of Riddick usually sent him over the edge.

"What question?" Johns asked clinching his jaw.

"How did you get that scar?"

Hailey had a feeling that Johns' reaction was going to be pretty, but she wasn't expecting this. Johns shot up out of his chair and started pacing the room once more. Hailey could see his body trembling with anger. Then, without warning, he grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and threw it at the wall.

"Johns! Calm down!" Hailey screamed, trying to talk some sense into him.

"You aren't on this assignment anymore." He seethed, his voice calm but terrifying.

"Excuse me?" Hailey asked incredulously getting out of bed.

"You aren't going anywhere near him again." Johns yelled.

Hailey just looked at him with contempt.

"Do you understand me?" He barked, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "Don't you ever put your hands on me!" She ordered pushing him away from her.

He just stood there, staring at her coldly.

"Get. Out." Hailey demanded, shoving him harder.

This time it worked, Johns stormed out of the room, slamming the door. The force from the impact of the door hitting the hinge made a small crack in the wood. Hailey was dizzy again. She sat down, closing her eyes in hopes that her surroundings would stop spinning. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to stop shaking. However, Hailey had little time to calm down. Her eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of the doorknob turning.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews. Thanks so much! Okay, so here is chapter 10. Woooo! I'm super proud of myself, I think this is the longest chapter so far. Yeah!

As always, I own nothing. Sadly. Except Hailey of course. ''means Hailey's thoughts.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 10

"I told you to get out!" Hailey yelled not bothering to look over at the door.

'Why the hell is he back? If he even tries to apologize I'll kick him in the nuts.'

Hailey waited for him to leave, but he just stood there. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, well, she assumed it was him, her vision was still a bit blurry. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like a lifetime, then finally Hailey had had enough.

She stood up, turning to yell at him to his face, "I said leave Joh-…."

Hailey felt a lump form in her throat as she stared blankly at the man standing in the doorway.

"Riddick…" Hailey whispered.

She tried her best not to sound frightened, but failed horribly.

"You look surprised to see me Hailey." He said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Hailey demanded.

"Tisk tisk, where are your manners Hailey? That's no way to treat a guest." Riddick teased walking forward.

"What do you want?" Hailey asked as she took a couple steps back, bumping into the wall.

Riddick was now in front of her, leaning in close.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how story time with Johns went." He teased, "From the looks of things I'm guessing not so good?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the chair that lay on its side against the wall Johns had thrown it at.

"He didn't tell me anything." She said lowing her head in shame. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

Riddick let out a small chuckle and shook his head. That single reaction was enough to make the fear that Hailey once felt go away, anger took its place.

"Don't do that. Don't act like I'm stupid for wanting to respect someone's privacy." Hailey said boldly standing her ground. She took a step forward to show Riddick that she wasn't about to let him stand there and judge her. Bad idea. Riddick grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back up against the wall.

"Did you ever think that he had something to hide?" Riddick asked pressing his forehead against Hailey's.

"Like what?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He didn't respond. Instead he just stood there, looking her over, looking for something he could use to his advantage. Hailey was careful to show no emotion, not even a hint. She couldn't show weakness, not to someone like Riddick. Hailey didn't know what to expect next, was he going to kill her? What ever he was going to do Hailey was trying to prepare for the worst.

'How I'm I going to get out of this one?' she thought assessing her options.

However, before she could think of anything, Riddick took his hand away from her throat and stepped away.

"Sit down." He told her as he took a seat himself using the chair Johns had chucked earlier.

Hailey stood there, staring at him with caution.

"Can't you ever do what your told Hailey?" Riddick asked with a grin.

"Never have. Why start now?" Hailey said with a smile of her own.

"I'm gonna tell you the story that Johns failed to mention." Riddick said, his tone calm but serious.

Hailey couldn't figure out why, but she wanted to trust him. He had an air about him that drew her in.

'That's great Hailey, let's sit down and talk with the convicted murder.'

"Come on Hailey. I know you want to hear it." Riddick said motioning for her it sit on the bed in front of him.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" She asked, putting up one last attempt at sounding disinterested.

"Because you are curious." He stated, lifting up the goggles that were covering his eyes.

Hailey was staring before she could stop herself. She looked closely, examining the two dark purple orbs that were staring back at her. His eyes remained her of Johns' eyes, for the simple fact that they both shinned. His eyes were beautiful, almost mesmerizing.

'To bad they belong to a killer.'

With reluctance Hailey took her spot on the bed.

"What is this story about Riddick? And why is it so important that I hear it?" she asked trying to sound bored.

"Hm, well Hailey, this story is about good old Johns. It's important because it's going to making you see things my way." Riddick said folding his muscular arms in front of him.

"Ha! Is that so?" Hailey asked lazily.

"Did Johns ever tell why he's after me?" Riddick questioned, his tone turning serious again.

"I assumed for the money." Hailey said, "Why else would he want to chase your allusive ass all of the universe for?"

That comment made Riddick laugh.

"At first it was just about the money. But after Butcher Bay, well, it became a whole different reason." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Butcher Bay? The double max slam?" Hailey asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"That's right. You see when Johns got to Butcher Bay, the guards offer him only half of what I was worth." Riddick told her, "and he took the deal."

"Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he just go to another slam?" Hailey was for to interested now to hide it.

"I'm getting there." Riddick laughed, "As it turned out, Johns is smarter than he looks. He gave me up and took the money, but a couple days later, he helped me escape."

"What?" Hailey blurted out. "He helped you escape?"

"Only to take me to another slam that is." Riddick said filling in the missing detail of Johns' plan.

"Ahh, that makes more sense." Hailey said with a smile. "What happened after that?"

"Well I'm sure Johns was planning on taking me to the closest slam, but I didn't wait around to find out." Riddick said, hinting at something, Hailey just couldn't figure out what.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you get away from him?" Hailey asked.

"Escape was the second course of action, and unfortunately the only part of my plan that worked." Riddick told her, his eyes glimmering.

"You…you tried to kill him?" Hailey asked putting two and two together.

"I went for the sweet spot and missed." He said sheepishly, like he had lost a game of checkers.

"The sweet spot?" Hailey repeated.

She was confused, what was he getting at?

"Just to the left of the spin. Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." Riddick said calmly.

'Oh my god.'

"You're the one that gave him the scar!" Hailey yelled in outrage bolting up from her seat on the bed.

"Did you miss the part where I told you he was taking me to a slam? What was I supposed to do? Buy him flowers?" Riddick asked shifting in his chair.

"I'm done listening to this crap." Hailey said moving toward the door.

She barely got to the foot of the bed when Riddick grabbed her arm.

"You acted like Johns was Mr. Honorable. I do what I have to do to survive. Besides, that son of a bitch doesn't die easy." Riddick said pushing Hailey back, making her land on the bed.

"Just listen Hailey. My story gets better." He stated giving her his best pretty please face.

"Hhm. Fine. I'm listening." She said getting comfortable on the bed once more, she was still slightly curious.

"Did you know that there is still a piece of the shiv in Johns' back?" Riddick asked her in a matter of fact tone.

Hailey cringed at the thought.

"No, I didn't." She said in a whisper.

'So that's why it feels raised.'

"Yeah. I wonder how he deals with the pain?" He asked thoughtfully.

Hailey was about to yell at him again, she hated hearing him talk about Johns' pain like it was the Sunday afternoon whether. But something stopped her.

'How does he deal with the pain?' she thought, 'It's got to be unbearable.'

"You're wondering the same thing, aren't you Hailey?" Riddick questioned.

Hailey knew that's exactly what he wanted her to do.

"You know. How?" Hailey spat.

She hated his mind games; she could honestly say that they were worst then Johns'.

"It seems Johns has found that morphine is a great way to ease the pain." Riddick said shaking his head, "To bad he couldn't have found something a little less addicting."

It all made sense now, the mood swings, everything. Hailey didn't want to believe it though.

"You're lying." She seethed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Riddick teased leaning forward so he was face to face with Hailey.

A hot tear rolled down her face, she tried to hold it back but couldn't.

"Aw, don't cry Hailey. Johns is a lair. That's what he's good at." Riddick told her.

If it wasn't for the slight hint of sympathy in his voice Hailey would have thought he was mocking her.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me Riddick? That Johns is a hype?" Hailey asked in a defeated tone.

"No. I wanted to tell you that you can't trust him." Riddick said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, but I can trust you?" Hailey inquired in a sarcastic manner.

"Ha, I never said that." He said smiling her way again.

"Does this story of yours have an ending?" Hailey beseeched, trying to get him back on track.

"Johns tracked me all the way to the Conga System. I have to admit, his persistence was fucking annoying." Riddick joked.

"It was all about revenge. Wasn't it?" Hailey questioned under her breathe.

All this time Hailey thought Johns was after Riddick because of the job, or at least the money. He lied to all of them, even Tombs.

"How'd he catch you?" Hailey wondered.

It took Riddick a while to answer. He sat there, like he was debating on whether or not he should tell her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Riddick finally said after what seemed like a lifetime in silence.

"Try me Riddick." She challenged.

"Let's just say…he found a weakness." He said sitting up and crossing his arms once more.

"Ha, what? Did he put one of your shivs in peril?" Hailey taunted.

The thought of a killer like Riddick having a weakness made her laugh.

"More like children." Riddick said with a straight face.

'He's got to be kidding.'

"Aren't you a fucking saint?" Hailey loathed.

She didn't believe for one second that Riddick gave a damn about anything, or anyone for that matter, except himself.

"I have my moments." He said blandly.

"Hum, then what happened Riddick? After the big mean Johns caught you did he take you to get your medal for being a good citizen first? Or didn't that asshole just take you back to prison where you belong?" Hailey was pissed now.

Did he really think he could just walk in her room and insult her intelligence like this? He was an escape convict, not to mention a murder. Well he had another thing coming.

With Hailey's last comment Riddick stood up, he look as if he was leaving.

"You don't have to believe me Hailey." He chuckled. "Why don't you check his chase log if you want proof." Riddick said as he opened the door.

"And where would I find that?" Hailey asked half joking half suspicious.

"In his room. There is a desk by the bed, top drawer on the right." Riddick told he as he walked away.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 11, finally! Haha sorry for the wait, school sucks. Thanks again to everyone reading, and thanks sooo much for the reviews!

'' means Hailey's thoughts.

As always I own nothing, sadly. Except Hailey of course! (p.s. Sabrina! Over the summer you and I need to watch Pitch Black and Chronicles until our eyes bleed. It will be our day devoted to Riddick! (….and Johns! Cause he is fantastic. Admit it!) Haha I love you! Don't go back to Texas. Just kidding, but not really. :P

ENJOY!

Chapter 11

'What the hell are you thinking Hailey Rose?!'

The last few minutes had been a blur, but somehow Hailey found herself pacing outside of Johns' door.

'This is ridiculous. You don't believe a word Riddick just told you. Leave, just turn around NOW.'

Why wouldn't her feet move? She reached out her hand to grab the doorknob.

'You're an idiot Hailey.'

Turning the knob slowly Hailey pushed the door open. Doing a double take of her surroundings she made sure no one was watching as she entered Johns' room. Closing the door behind her, Hailey immediately caught sight of what she was looking for. There, right next to Johns' bed was the desk Riddick describe.

'Crap.'

Hailey reluctantly walked toward the desk. Kneeling down she opened the drawer on the right that Riddick had told her to look in. Hailey was none to happy with what she found.

'Damn it. How did he know this was here? Damn it, damn it.'

Hailey look down at the little black journal in the drawer. Hesitantly she picked it up and opened it to the first page, it read, "William Johns. Chase log."

Hailey could feel her heart pounding; it felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. As she continued to read her heart sank. The first couple pages matched exactly what Riddick had told her. Flipping through the pages Hailey came across a entry that read,

"Day 3: Suppose I should wonder why I'm alive. I got some distance between us and Butcher Bay in Hoxie's ship before Riddick dosed me and left me for dead. It's lucky I don't die easy."

Hailey couldn't believe it, she kept reading,

"Day 47: I took a week to get right. Keep doping that eye, doc says. Only thing is, I'm the only doc I know. I'm finding traces of Riddick everywhere… and Dresden too. Gotta trade up on my transport."

'Ah hell.'

Skimming the next couple of pages Hailey came across an entry she couldn't believe. She had to read it three times before it actually sank in.

"Day 63: I'm leaving the Conga system with Riddick in tow. I would'a never guessed he had such a soft spot in his little heart. Children in peril. He's fucking stupid like that. Should know that slowed him down too much. I hope this slam can hold him, and I hope those boys at Tangiers saved their paychecks."

With a snap Hailey shut the journal and threw it back in the drawer, slamming it shut. Hailey then sat back against the bed burring her face in her hands. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

'He lied. About everything.' Hailey sat there unable to move. 'Huh, who would'a thought it? Riddick, escape convict and murder was the truthful one. What should I do? Should I tell Tombs…what am I gonna do about Riddick? He wanted me to know this for a reason…'

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hailey jumped, hitting her head hard on the post of Johns' bed. She almost broke her neck while scrambling to get up. Finally, she managed to get out of the floor and face the direction the question had come from. Standing in the doorway was a VERY pissed off Johns.

"Um, I…" Hailey stammered.

Johns folded his arms as his eyes narrowed, focusing on Hailey.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded again. He clearly wasn't over his anger from the their fight earlier.

"I was just waiting for you…I wanted to talk to you…" Hailey lied. Biting her lip she continued, "I wanted to…." She took a deep breath, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

'Uh! I hate my life.'

It was the only lie Hailey could think of. She couldn't let Johns know why she had really come to his room.

"You…you wanted to say you are sorry?" Johns repeated Hailey's words. She could tell by the tone in his voice he believed her just about much as he believed bears could do the cancan. Never the less, Hailey stood there confidently.

'Please buy it…'

Johns walked forward, not taking his eyes off Hailey, until he was right in front of her. He looked around a couple times, no doubt to see if anything was noticeably out of place.

"Has anyone told you that you are a shitty liar?" Johns asked her, with a hint of a smile.

'Gah! I need to take a class or something. Lying has never been my strength.'

"Ha, as a matter of fact yes. Okay Johns, you caught me. I came here to tell you that you are an asshole." Hailey said leaning back on the desk behind her.

Hailey was feeling quite proud of herself when Johns, as always, got the upper hand. He grabbed her legs, pushing her back to were she was completely sitting on the desk. Putting his body between her thighs, Johns wrapped her legs around his waist. Hailey didn't even know what hit her.

"At least that lie was believable." He said resting his hands on the outside of Hailey's thighs.

'Ahh, think Hailey! Think!….His eyes are so gorgeous. No! Focus girl!'

"No, that one was the truth Johns. You are an asshole." Hailey said with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around Johns' neck.

'Great job Hailey. Way to be a whore.'

Johns frowned at her, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. Hailey managed an innocent grin, like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It must have worked because Johns began to laugh.

"I'll find out what you were up to Hailey, you best believe that." He challenged, leaning forward so that his forehead touched hers.

'What a punk. Lying, manipulating punk.'

Yet she was sitting there in his arms, and she didn't want to move.

'Well, to be fair, if he's a punk I'm a hypocrite. Whoo! Way to fail at life Hailey!'

"What are you thinking about Hails?" Johns asked with a smirk, he must have noticed her absent-minded stare.

"I was just wondering what's the catch?" Hailey said, and it wasn't really a lie.

"Catch?" Johns questioned innocently.

'Hmh, looks like I'm not the only one up to something.'

"You got over being angry way to fast. What are you up to?" Hailey asked pushing his shoulders back to were she was looking at him face to face.

His laughter filled the room, and that smile that Hailey loathed but adored was playing on his lips.

"Hailey, I'm offended. Why would you think such a thing? You are the one in _my _room but I'm the one that is up to something?" He said pretending to be taken aback.

"No seriously Johns, what did you do?" Hailey asked again trying to keep her cool. This definitely wasn't like him. Hailey had done things to piss him off in the past that were nothing to the extent of the fight earlier and he had stayed pissed for days. The fight about Riddick was probably the biggest fight they had had, yet here was Johns all smiles.

'Oh yeah, he is totally up to something.'

Johns didn't answer, instead he just smiled that amazing smile and leaned in to kiss her.

'Why didn't I stop him?!'

Johns grabbed a handful of Hailey's long brown hair and pulled her closer. Hailey didn't fight, instead she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him once more. His right hand trailed down her side, finding it's way to her belt. Johns deepened the kiss as he undid the button on Hailey's jeans.

"No." Hailey said pushing Johns back.

'You can't do this. He's a liar…and a jerk.' Hailey thought, to bad she was doing a very good job at convincing herself.

"What's wrong Hails?" Johns asked pushing a piece of Hailey's hair out of her face.

"I…I wanna know what you are up to and kissing me isn't going to distract me from finding out." Hailey said standing up. She tried to push past Johns to get to the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You are a persistent bitch, do you know that?" he teased holding Hailey by the hips.

Hailey couldn't help to smile.

"So I've been told. Now let me go, or tell me what is going on." Hailey said offering a bargain.

"Hailey, sweetheart, you aren't in the position to be making demands." Johns chuckled, his right hand grabbing a handful of her ass.

"Hey now cowboy," Hailey teased, "I think I am in a position to make demands." She continued, removing Johns' hand and giving him a playful slap.

Johns looked frustrated, but he let her go. Hailey walked to the door feeling triumphant, but Johns had one last card to play.

"I did feel kinda bad for what I did," He called after her. Hailey was about to close the door behind her but stopped, turning to look at him, "but since you were in my room, looking through my shit,"

'Busted.' Hailey shot him a dirty look. 'He knew the whole time. Jackass!'

"I don't feel as bad. See ya later Hails." Johns said his eyes shinning, he knew that he was under her skin.

'That son of a bitch.'

Hailey slammed the door behind her.

'I gotta find Tombs.'


	13. Chapter 12

Hey kids! Thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are so freakin' awesome!

(p.s. Sabrina! Tennessee it is my friend! I wanna go sooooo bad! Lol is it May yet?)

As always I don't own anything. Sadly. Except the lovely Hailey that is.

ENJOY!!

Chapter 12

"Tombs!" Hailey yelled walking in the main cabin of the ship. The place was vacant except for a skinny blonde girl sitting in the pilot's chair. Hailey nearly exploded.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Hailey asked in the calmest voice she could manage.

Christina, smiling wide, was sitting pretty in Hailey's chair enjoying every moment of Hailey's outrage.

"What are you doing in my chair Christina?" Hailey demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh Hailey, haven't you heard? This isn't _your_ chair anymore." Christina told her, Hailey could tell she was trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? I'm the pilot Christina, and that is my fucking chair."

Hailey made a move forward.

'I'll show you _not my chair anymore._'

Hailey was about to grab Christina by her long Barbie doll hair when Tombs walked in the room.

"Hailey Rose! Let her go!" Tombs barked.

Reluctantly, Hailey backed off.

'Lucky bitch.' Hailey was so not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Now, what is going on here Hailey bunny?" Tombs asked. His father like tone made Hailey relax for the first time in weeks.

'Finally, someone that is on my side.'

"Tombs, I need to talk to you. Johns is up to something shady and this dumb bimbo," Hailey continued as she pointed at Christina, "says that I'm no longer pilot. Can you please tell her she has lost what little of a mind she had?"

Hailey waited for Tombs to set Christina straight, but he didn't say a word.

"Tombs?" Hailey's voice shook.

"Hailey, my girl, we need to talk…." Tombs said trying to keep her calm.

'This isn't happening, this isn't happening!'

"Talk about what? Tombs, I'm still the pilot, right?" Hailey was desperate now, she needed to hear Tombs' reassuring laugh and an "Oh course you are honey." But that didn't happen.

"Hailey, we think it would be best if you took some time off. Just for now, it's been a long run and we aren't any closer to finding Riddick." Tombs said in a rush, avoiding Hailey's eyes.

"We? As in you and Johns?" Hailey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tombs, the only man that ever looked out for her as taking that scumbag's side.

"So let me get this straight," she said raising her voice, "You are taking me off this assignment because you are worried that I need a break? Tomb, you would be the first to know if I thought I needed to rest. Taking me off now is stupid, especially because we haven't made any progress."

Hailey was seething.

"Hailey, I think it's for the best." Tombs said holding his ground.

"Oh. I see. The master manipulator has already gotten to you." She spat.

"Hailey."

"No, don't worried about it. I'm sure I can't handle this assignment anymore. Riddick's mind games are too much for me, isn't that right? I'm mean that's what Johns says isn't it?" Hailey was shaking from head to toe.

'How can he trust him over me?'

If Hailey hadn't have been so infuriated she probably would have cried.

"That's not what I said Hailey bunny…it's just…"

"That's exactly what it is. How could you do this Tombs? I'm your number one girl…" Hailey said almost in tears.

It was at that moment that Hailey realized how much Tombs meant to her, how much he babied her. He spoiled her. When she was fifteen he told her, "Listen kid, you can do or have anything you want." A motto she lived to the fullest. He was her only family, her closest friend.

This was too much to handle, how could he do this?

"Hailey bunny, you are my number one girl." Tombs said with a smile taking Hailey in his arms.

Hailey started to cry uncontrollably. Which was rare, considering Hailey NEVER cried in public. She couldn't help it though, she was stressed, Tombs was actually kicking her off the assignment, and Christina was there to witness it all.

'Life effing sucks.'

Just when Hailey thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Big time.

"Aw, what's wrong Hails?" Johns asked leaning against the back wall of the main cabin, wearing a smile that matched Christina's.

"You son of a bitch!" Hailey screamed. She made a move toward him, but Tombs held her back.

"What's a matter Princess? Didn't get your way so now you're throwing a temper tantrum?" Johns was enjoying every single minute of this.

"You bastard, you set me up. You know that I'm more than capable of finding Riddick!" Hailey said clawing to get out of Tombs' grip so she could kick Johns' beautiful white teeth down his obnoxious, arrogant throat.

"We know Riddick tried to convince you to turn on us." Johns said with a cold stare.

"Ha! That's were you're wrong Cupcake. He tried to convince me to turn on _you_. But you know the saddest part about it? I wasn't going to, not even after what I read in your chase log. Now I can see that would have been the worst mistake of my life." Hailey finished, spitting at Johns.

"He's a liar Tombs. He's only in it for the money, and once you get Riddick he'll screw you over. I mean that's what you did at Butcher Bay, right Johns?" Hailey asked trying to push any and all of Johns' buttons.

"What's she talking about man?" Tombs asked loosening his grip on Hailey's arms.

"Nothing, just some bullshit Riddick filled her brain with." Johns told him, giving Hailey that most blood chilling look ever.

"He took Riddick to Butcher Bay and the mercs paid him for the bounty," Hailey told Tombs.

"Shut your mouth." Johns warned, but Hailey didn't listen.

"But he wasn't satisfied with the money he got, so he broke Riddick out of the slam."

"You gotta be kidding me, Johns, is that true?" Tombs questioned with agitation.

"Nah, man. I'm afraid Riddick got to her before we could stop him. That story is obviously some bullshit he made up to have her second guess this assignment." Johns lied.

Hailey used Tombs' distraction to her advantage, managing to get about of his grip. Hailey tackled Johns to the ground before he could react. Immediately she began to rain lefts and rights down on Johns' face. For a moment everyone was caught off guard by Hailey's actions including Johns. But once he grasped the gravity of the situation, there was an all at drawl. It took Tombs, Christina, and a couple other members of the crew that had heard the commotion to get Hailey and Johns apart.

"You crazy bitch! I told you I'd take you off this assignment!" Johns yelled kicking widely at the now restrained Hailey.

"Ha! You aren't taking me off any assignment _William_, because I quit!" Hailey retorted, spitting some of the blood from her mouth at Johns.

"That's enough! Rob, Christina, Get Johns outta here." Tombs barked.

Doing as they were told Rob and Christina drug Johns out of the room, Johns cursing all the way.

"Go luck finding Riddick. You're gonna need it." Hailey said harshly as she shook off the two men that were holding her back.

"Hailey, let me taking you back to Axelrod, so I know you are safe." Tombs pleaded.

Hailey was having no part of it.

"I'll be fine Tombs. I can see I'm not needed here anymore."

With that Hailey turned heel and left the main cabin. She went straight to her quarters and gathered her stuff, all the while silent tears running down her cheeks.

'What the hell am I gonna do?'

Hailey stopped packing and sat on her bed. She let out a huge sigh and looked around. They were still on Sherbis and Hailey knew she wouldn't be able to highjack the skiff.

'I gotta find a way off this hell hole.'

Then it hit her, an idea that Hailey knew she would probably regret. Grabbing her stuff Hailey stood up and headed out the door. She had to stay alive outside the protection of the ship long enough to find her only way off that rock.

'Okay Riddick. Game on.'


End file.
